The Tales of Kingdoms, and Revenge
by Emillia Kartika
Summary: Kirana Kusnapaharani, seorang tuan Putri dari Kerajaan Asia, memegang dendam kepada sekelompok pembunuh yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Kirana pun lari dari kerajaannya untuk mencari kelompok tersebut, Black Union. Disinilah dimulai petualangan Kirana. /Suck Summary/
1. Asia Kingdom

**Yak! Admin kesatu, Kirana telah kembali, lalu nanti hiatus lagi. Kali ini membawa cerita baru, murni dari pemikiran kami(siapa saja?)  
><strong>

** Kirana Kusnapaharani : Indonesia (Female)**

**Afzal Anwar bin Amran : Saudi Arabia (Male)**

**Aegyptus : Ancient Egypt**

**Neeraja Patel : India**

**Siti Maya : Malaysia**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Milik Himaruya Hidekaz! Bukan milik Korea, da ze!**

* * *

><p><em> <span><strong>-The Tales of Kingdoms, and<strong>_** Revenge-**

_"Yak! Ayah melemah! Maya, ayo serbu!" kedua gadis kecil berkuning langsat itu menyerbu seorang pria yang terlihat sekarat dibungkus dengan selimut dan tumpukan bantal. "Khaaa—ampun HAA—ayah menye—RAH-" napas pria tersebut terengah-engah ketika kedua gadis kecil itu mulai memukulinya dengan bantal. "Hahaa! Kami menang!" ucap salah satu gadis yang surai hitamnya dikucir kuda. "Yaa...kau menang, nak" pria itu mengacak-acak rambut putrinya masih dengan posisi tertidur. "Hahaha, sudahlah Kirana, Maya. Waktunya tidur" ujar seorang wanita sembari menidurkan kedua gadis kecil tersebut. "Eeh...tapi Kirana masih mau main..." rajut gadis berkucir kuda tersebut._

_**TOK TOK. **__Terdengar suara pintu yang diketok._

"_Permisi baginda raja dan ratu, ada tamu di luar sana" ujar seorang penjaga kerajaan kepada Sang Raja dan Sang Ratu, yaitu Raja Afzal Anwar bin Amran dan Ratu Aegyptus._

_ Sang Ratu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar bersama Sang Raja, tetapi sebelum itu, sang ratu mengucapkan sesuatu kepada kedua putrinya "Putri-putriku, tidur ya...selamat malam" . _

_**DEG.**__ Perasaan tidak enak menjalar di sekujur tubuh gadis berkucir kuda tersebut_

_ "I-ibu, Ayah...aku mohon jangan pergi..." ujar gadis itu. Sang Raja dan Ratu yang mendengarnya berhenti, Sang Ratu berbalik ke arah putrinya. "Tidak bisa, nak. Kita kedatangan tamu...Ibu dan Ayah janji akan kembali..." Sang Ratu membelai surai sang gadis yang terisak. "Maya, jaga kakakmu ya nak...Kirana juga harus menjaga adikmu..." ucap Sang Ratu kepada gadis yang berumuran 3 tahun lebih muda dari gadis berkucir kuda tersebut sebelum pergi bersama Sang Raja._

_**KRIEEEK**__. Pintu tersebut tertutup._

_** .DEG.**_

_ Gadis berkucir kuda tersebut tidak tertidur, tetap duduk di tempat tidur berukuran king size tersebut dengan mata terbelalak. "Kakak...?Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya adiknya kepada gadis itu sebelum gadis yang ia tanyakan beranjak pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. "Ka-kakak?!" adik dari gadis kecil tersebut segera berlari mengejarnya._

_** . **_

_ 'Perasaan tidak enak apakah ini...sakit...' batin gadis berkucir kuda tersebut sambil lari entah kemana. Ia berhenti di ruangan yang gelap. "LEPASKAN KAMI!" suara yang familiar itu terdengan di telinga gadis itu, ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ia menemukan ayah dan ibunya yang dikepung oleh sekelompok orang yang ia tidak ketahui. Yang ia ketahui adalah, orang-orang tersebut bersenjata, tajam. "IBUUUUU!AYAAAH!" teriak gadis itu sebelum akhirnya melihat ayah dan ibunya yang berlumuran darah, matanya terbelalak..._

_._

**DEG-**

Seorang gadis berumuran 17 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke dahinya, mengontrol napasnya. 'Hanya mimpi...mimpi yang sama...' batin gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum ketukan pintu menyadarkan dirinya.

"Putri Kirana Kusnapaharani...? Sarapan sudah siap, diharapkan agar anda segera turun ke ruang makan..." ujar salah satu dayang kerajaan tersebut.

"Ah iya! Terima kasih!" Gadis tersebut berlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ke kamar mandi, lantas mengenakan gaun yang biasa ia kenakan. Gadis tersebut adalah _Putri Kirana Kusnapaharani_, seorang tuan putri dari Kerajaan Asia. Ayah dan Ibunya, Raja _Afzal Anwar bin Amran_ dan Ratu _Aegyptus_, meninggal dalam tragedi pembunuhan di masa kecilnya, tepat di hadapan kedua matanya. Gadis tersebut menggenggam dendam kepada pembunuhnya.

Semenjak kematian Ayah dan Ibunya, mereka menetapkan Raja baru yang merupakan saudaranya, yaitu _Neeraja Patel. _Kirana memanggilnya Paman _India._ Mereka akrab bersama, berkumpul bersama dan tertawa bersama penghuni kerajaan tersebut dapat mengurangi rasa dendam Kirana tentang orang tuanya. Adiknya, _Siti Maya _menjadi lebih dingin semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Bagi Kirana, keluarga kerajaan ini adalah harta warisannya, ia harus melindungi mereka.

Menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang terlihat cukup banyak, hingga sampai di ruang makan. "Ah! Selamat pagi, aru!" terlihat beberapa pelayan yang dianggapnya saudara sendiri. "Pagi Paman India, Yao, Mei, Li Xiao, Kiku, Yong dan Hyung Soo" Kirana menyapa semua saudaranya yang ada di situ. "Kenapa kamu tidak menyapa semua orang yang ada di kota saja sekalian?"gurau Li dengan datar seperti biasa. "Hahaha! Gak! Eh, Maya mana?"Kirana menolehkan wajahnya mencari adiknya yang tidak hadir. "Mei tidak bisa membangunkannya...Kirana bisa membangunkannya?" tanya Mei sembari meletakkan tumpukan piring yang dipegangnya. "Haiish, dasar kebo kesiangan. Membangunkannya cukup gampang kok, kalau nggak diancam, kelitiki saja" Kirana menghela napas lantas ia kembali naik tangga, menuju kekamar adiknya.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP. BRAK!**

"BANGUNLAH WAHAI MALON!"sahut Kirana seusai mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya. "..."Maya, adiknya semakin menggulungkan badannya dengan selimut. Muncul lah perempatan di kepala Kirana. "WAHAI KEBO KESIANGAN, BANGUUUUUUUN!" teriak Kirana tepat di telinga adiknya yang langsung menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan jarinya. "Okelah kalau begitu! Mau di_santet _, dikelitiki, atau bangun?!" ancam Kirana. Istilah _santet_ sudah tidak asing lagi diwilayah itu, masyarakat sudah tahu, bahwa anak dari raja yang satu ini memiliki kekuatan istimewa, tetapi menakutkan.

Mendengar ancaman dari kakak handa nya tersebut ia terbangun, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya hanya bergurau tentang santet. Tetapi dikelitiki dengan bulu-bulu itu juga mematikan baginya. "Mandi dan cepat sarapan! Aku akan pergi!" ucap Kirana, lantas ia pergi ke kamarnya. Meraih sebuah _hood_ yang panjangnya setubuhnya, ia mengenakannya. Lantas ia segera keluar dari kerajaan tersebut, diam-diam. Berjalan menuju ke sekelompok pedagang, matanya tertuju kepada satu pria dan satu pemuda yang _familiar_ di hidupnya.

"Paman Sadiq! Jett! Aku kemari!" bisik Kirana. "Oi oi, betapa gregetnya kamu Kirana"ucap seorang pemuda ber-ras putih yang berplester dihidungnya yang syok melihat kedatangan temannya. "Huh, aku sudah membelakan diriku untuk datang kesini. Apakah itu sambutan yang benar?"protes Kirana mendengan sambutan pria tersebut. "Hahaha! Itu benar Jett! Yang sopan!" pria yang lebih tua itu menepuk punggung pria yang lebih muda. "Baiklah. Yo! Kirana!" pemuda itu mengulangi sambutannya. "Jangan keras-keras! Aduh!" Kirana segera menjitak kepala pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu adalah _Jett Kirkland_, seorang pedagang berasal dari wilayah Kerajaan _Austro_. Ia sering berdagang ke sini dan membantu _Sadiq Adnan_. Tentu saja, Jett memiliki saudara bernama _Arthur Kirkland_. Mereka terpisah, karena Arthur bekerja sebagai _Witchcraft_ di Kerajaan _Euro_. "Haha! Yasudah, santai saja disini Kirana! Ayo Jett, ikut aku, kita akan bekerja!" Sadiq menggeret pergi Jett setelah berpamitan dengan Kirana.

Kirana mengambil sebuah apel di kotak, lantas ia duduk diatas sebuah _barrel_ kosong menikmati apelnya. Sambil menikmati apelnya, ia mendengarkan masyarakat yang bergosip. Sebuah percakapan terekam oleh telinganya. "Hei, kau tahu, _Black Union_ terkata bahwa mereka sudah mulai beraksi kembali" mendengarnya, mata Kirana membelalak. Ia mendekatkan diri ke kedua wanita tersebut.

"Black Union yang konon membunuh Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Asia?!Bahaya!"wanita kedua mulai panik. "Sekarang, mereka belum diketahui keberadaannya, yang pasti mereka diluar wilayah ini, kemungkinan di wilayah kerajaan lain..tetap saja kita harus berhati-hati..." Kirana segera membalikkan badannya, dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Menuju lemari pakaiannya, terlihat sebuah _dress_ merah selutut yang diteruskan dengan celana putih dan _boots_ hitam. Panjang lengan se-siku dan terdapat satu kancing dimasing-masing lengan yang terdapat selendang putih terhubung dijepitan dua kancing tersebut. Sebuah keris ditetapkan dipinggangnya.

Kirana segera mengenakannya, mengambil hoodnya, dan keluar dari Kerajaan. Ke jalur yang ia ketahui.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Ya, saya tahu kalian pasti bingung dengan desain pakaiannya, karena saya paling nggak bisa deskripsi. Mungkin Admin Hana bisa(?) **

**Silahkan cek / /66d0f4a14ec6e4ec759307573da9588c / sebagai desainnya!**

**((Credit to A(Hana) ||IG|| harumomocha )) Saya promosiin akun dia karena dia sering promosiin saya, maaf ya ada promosi. Tapi kemungkinan dia akan membuat fanart yang lebih banyak, jadi jangan segan-segan untuk mengecek :D /Bukanpunyakamu/**

**No Flame Please. **


	2. To Euro Kingdom

**Saya kembali membawakan chapter selanjutnya :D! **

** Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz!**

**Jika tidak suka, tidak usah membaca :D**

**Hati-hati typo!**

* * *

><p>"Hah..hah..." napas gadis tersebut terengah-engah setelah berlari sejauh dan secepat mungkin. Gadis itu berhenti sebentar untuk bersandar di pohon, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, membiarkan organ pernapasannya terkontrol. Matanya menelusuri sekitarnya, mencari jalan untuk dilewati. Telinganya mencari sumber suara, sebagai petunjuk bila ada kehidupan. Mendengar deru air yang mengalir, kedua kakinya segera mengikuti arah suara tersebut.<p>

Manik cokelat kehitamannya menemukan sungai jernih nan bersih, rasa lega terlihat pada manik cokelat kehitamannya. Otomatis, tubuhnya menuju ke sungai tersebut. Gadis tersebut menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sungai tersebut, meneguk beberapa teguk air. "Huaah! Terselamatkan!" ujar sang gadis setelah menarik wajahnya dari air tersebut. Gadis ini adalah seorang putri dari Kerajaan _Asia_, Kirana Kusnapaharani. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa _Black Union_, mulai beraksi, beliau kabur dari kerajaannya. _Black Union_ adalah sekumpulan orang yang dahulu membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Kirana menggenggam rasa dendam pada mereka, itulah alasan beliau kabur dari kerajaannya.

"Demi apa, aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun...Oh, untunglah aku membawa kemenyan...tetapi, tanpa makanan dan minuman aku takkan bertahan hidup...biarlah...aku masih dapat mencarinya di alam...ya Tuhan...anda memang penyelamat..." gumam Kirana sembari berjalan ke jalan yang terlihat di kedua matanya. Lantas, ia berhenti mendadak. 'Uuuhh...Kerajaan _Euro_ ada di sebelah mana ya...?" _sweatdrop_ mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. 'Uuuh, berpikir positif...Itu dia! Ikuti saja insting!' batinnya lantas segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, ke arah yang tidak diketahuinya.

-Beberapa lama setelah berjalan di arah yang tidak diketahuinya-

"HATSYI!"

'Makin lama, hawa semakin dingin saja...' batin Kirana, terlihat kekurangan tenaga. 'Hmm? Apa itu?' tanyanya dalam hati ketika butir-butir halus yang putih muncul dari langit yang tertutup awan. 'Dingin! Jangan-jangan...salju...? Sial, aku harus pergi dari sini...' Kirana segera berlari ke jalan depan. Tetapi, makin lama jalan semakin susah untuk dilalui karena tertimbun oleh tumpukan salju putih.

'Ampun! Dingin! Kalau begini aku harus memakai sihir...' Kirana mengeluarkan keris yang ada di samping pinggangnya. Berkonsentrasi dan keluarlah api dari keris tersebut. 'Cih, aku harus lekas ke Kerajaan Euro sebelum kekuatanku habis!' segeralah Kirana berlari secepat mungkin.

Beberapa lama setelah ia berlari, tiba-tiba api tersebut mulai padam. 'Cih...a...ku..mulai...ke..habis...an..tena...ga.' batinnya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang.

**BRUK**

.

"_Oooi..."_ terdengar suara seseorang disaat ia masih kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

"Oiii..." suara itu terdengar kembali, kesadarannya mulai kembali, tetapi belum terbangun.

.

"Ooooiii!" suara itu terdengar cukup keras. Membuat Kirana terkejut dan membuka matanya.

Disaat ia membukakan matanya, ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai _platinum_ mengenakan baju _royal_ dihiasi dengan jubah di belakangnya serta pedang disisipkan di antara tangan kanan dan pinggulnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan...kelihatannya kau cukup lapar...makanlah ini..." pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang membawa sepotong roti dan tangan kirinya membawa segelas air minum.

Kirana segera menerima kedua benda tersebut seraya mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' kepada pemuda tersebut. Ia segera melahap sepotong roti tersebut, kemudian meneguk air dari gelas tersebut, segeralah ia berdiri. "Terima kasih...anda benar-benar menyelamatkanku...tetapi...darimanakah gelas itu berasal?" tanya Kirana kepada pemuda tersebut sambil menyerahkan gelas tersebut. "Uuuh...aku sendiri tidak tahu..." jawab pemuda tersebut. 'Aku hampir mengira bahwa kau telah mati dibawah timbunan salju itu...' batin pemuda tersebut.

"Hah? Apa? Jadi bagaimana—oh lupakan saja. Umm, nama anda jika saya boleh tahu?" tanya Kirana. "..._Emil Steilsson_..."jawab pemuda tersebut sambil menatap Kirana. "Oh, terima kasih, _Sir Emil_..." Kirana menundukkan sedikit badannya. "Emil saja. Namamu?" tanya Emil.

'Uh oh! Gawat...bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa aku adalah putri dari Kerajaan Asia?!Uuuuh...nama ganti nama samaran...' batin Kirana dengan panik. "Namamu?" tanya Emil sekai lagi. "K-Kirana Nesia Maharani..." jawab Kirana dengan gugup. "Baiklah, Nesia, kuantar kau pulang..."tawar Emil sembari naik diatas tunggangan kudanya. "Oh! Tidak usah! Tapi jika anda berkenan...bisakah anda memberi tahu saya arah ke wilayah Kerajaan Euro?" Kirana mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Kerajaan Euro? Biar kuantar, aku juga akan kembali ke sana..." Emil mengulurkan tangannya. Kata "Terima kasih!" terucap kembali dari bibir Kirana, yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Kirana Nesia Maharani. Kirana menunggangi kuda tersebut dibelakang Emil. Dan segera kuda tersebut mulai berjalan ketika Emil menyuruhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk chapter ini, maaf pendek orz . Terimakasih atas review, follow dan favoritenya :D<br>Review's akan sangat membantu, tetapi**

_**No Flame Please!**_


	3. Welcome to Unirope City, a small city

**Halo! Saya kembali membawakan chapter ke...berapa? 3 ya? Maaf, author buta jumlah(?)**

**Fem! Indonesia = Kirana Kusnapaharani / Kirana Nesia Maharani(samaran)**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milih Himaruya Hidekaz !**

**Warning : Author Newbie! Awas Typo!**

**Pairing : Tidak tahu, saya aja nggak tahu kalau ini bakal ada pairingnya atau tidak, ikuti saja jejaknya!**

**Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca deh...**

**No flame, please**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kita telah sampai di _Kerajaan Euro..._Ini adalah Kota _Unirope..._sebuah kota kecil tempat Kerajaan Euro berada..."pemuda tersebut turun dari tunggangan kudanya, kemudian menurunkan seorang gadis yang ikut menumpang di tunggangan kudanya. "Ini...indah sekali...apakah disini sering turun salju?" tanya gadis tersebut, meraih segenggam salju di tanah. "Ya...tergantung musimnya...tetapi bisa juga diakibatkan karena sihir...Apakah di wilayahmu tidak turun salju?" tanya pemuda tersebut. Gadis tersebut menggeleng pelan, lantas membuka mulutnya. "Mmm, bukannya tidak turun salju...hanya saja jarang turun..." balas sang gadis.

"Memangnya...berapa kali di satu tahun?"tanya pemuda tersebut—_Emil Steilsson,_ dari Kerajaan _Euro_. "Kira-kira...5 tahun sekali..." jawab gadis itu, _Kirana Kusnapaharani_ yang sekarang dikenal dengan _Kirana Nesia Maharani_. Emil tidak menyangka, lantas menanyakan "5 tahun sekali? Mengapa?" . "Karena..._Kerajaan Asia_—Kota _Tropica_, kota kecil tempat kerajaan Asia berada...seperti daerah tropis. Hanya saja di tahun di mana musim salju akan datang, pada tahun itu terdiri dari 5 musim, yaitu musim kemarau, hujan, semi, gugur dan dingin. Sebelum tahun itu datang, daerah kami hanya memiliki 2 musim...yaitu kemarau dan hujan...kami tidak tahu mengapa..."Emil mengangguk.

"Ah! Tetapi tanah di sana sangatlah subur! Dan masyarakatnya ramah dan pekerja keras, oleh karena itu kami senang tinggal di sana! Walaupun banyak gunung berapi yang masih aktif"Kirana mengingat masa kecilnya, dimana ia dan _Siti Maya,_ adiknya, serta _Neeraja Patel_, saudaranya atau pamannya yang merupakan raja baru di Kerajaan Asia yang dipanggil Kirana 'Paman India'. Ia mengingat saat mereka bertiga sering bermain dan berpetualang ke ladang, dan kadang mereka juga membantu petani-petani di sana. Ia merindukan masa di mana anak-anak kerajaan boleh berkeliaran bersama pendamping seperti Ratu maupun Raja, pengawal, dan dayang.

Pada saat itu, mereka berlima, yaitu Maya, Paman India, Raja _Afzal Anwar bin Amran _beserta Ratu _Aegyptus, _yaitu ayah dan ibu Kirana dan Maya sering bermain bersama, berpetualang di alam Kota Tropica. Pada saat itu, Paman India masih berumur 24 tahun, Kirana sangat senang ketika bersama mereka. Dan sangat senang ketika Ayah dan Ibunya memperkenalkan Yao dan yang lainnya kepadanya...Dan hatinya terluka parah ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya yang dibunuh dihadapannya.

.

"Nesia? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-eh! Ah, maaf! Aku hanya teringat sesuatu..." sadar Kirana yang kemudian menghadap ke Emil, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan, maksudku tidak apa-apa...Tetapi...mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Emil, menunjuk butir-butir air mata yang tanpa Kirana sadari telah mengalir di pipi Kirana, menggenang di matanya.

.

"Eh..."

"Apa yang kau ingat? Aku tak tahu apa itu tapi yang dapat kutebak adalah, itu adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan..." Emil menundukkan dirinya, menjajarkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan Kirana, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pelupuknya. "A-ahh...m-maaf..." Emil segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Kirana, lantas mengalihkan pandangan darinya agar semburat merah di wajahnya tak tampak. Kirana hanya menatapnya, lantas tertawa kecil. "Pfft—tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf...dan terima kasih..." Kirana memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya, Emil segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aaah! Tuan Emil...Kakak anda, Tuan Lukas ingin bertemu dengan anda..." kata seorang pengawal dari kerajaan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tch, orang itu...baiklah aku akan segera ke sana..." Emil mendecak kesal. "Baiklah, _Prince Emil_..." Pengawal tersebut segera meninggalkannya. 'Eh?' Kirana baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Emil mengenakan _royal cape_ dibelakangnya. "E-eh...Emil...anda adalah seorang...pangeran?" tanya Kirana ragu-ragu. "Uuh, ya...Dan sepertinya kita harus berpisah, selamat jalan, _Kirana Nesia Maharani_..." Emil segera meninggalkan Kirana yang memasang wajah _poker face._

Kirana menghela nafas. 'Untunglah aku memberinya nama samaran...' batin Kirana ia mengingat bahwa seorang pemuda berambut jabrik, seseorang yang ia kenal bekerja disitu sebagai pengurus harta kerajaan. 'Ugh...doakan aku agar tidak bertemu dengan'nya' saat di kerajaan nanti...' batin Kirana. Disaat yang sama, pemuda ini bersin. 'Uh, apakah aku terkena flu?' batin pemuda tersebut. "Kak _Abel!_ Kakak mau cokelat hangat?" tanya seorang gadis dengan pita hijau disurai _blonde_ nya. "Ah, _Bella. _Boleh" balas pemuda tersebut. "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan!" gadis tersebut segera melesat pergi.

.

.

.

'Berhasil menyusup!' gadis tersebut bersembunyi dibalik dinding dengan nafas terengah-engah. 'Usahaku untuk keluar dan menyusup dari kerajaan ternyata tidak sia-sia...' batin Kirana menyeringai kecil. 'Ah...Alis tebal pasti diruang bawah tanah ya...' Kirana segera melesat pergi mencari pintu rahasia yang terhubung ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia tahu, karena ia memiliki teman, atau kenalan yang memberitahukan keadaannya yang dijuluki 'alis tebal', si 'alis tebal' ini juga dapat menggunakan sihir, walaupun sihir Kirana jauh lebih hitam.

Kirana menemukan sebuah lukisan dengan gambar bintang, ia menebak bahwa itu adalah pintu rahasianya. "_Avra Kadavra!_" bisik Kirana. Lukisan tersebut bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya, gambarnya bergerak. Gambar bintang tersebut, bersama bintang-bintang lain menjadi _star shower_ pada gambar tersebut. Dinding yang menyimpan foto tersebut berbalik, lebih tepatnya berputar di tempat, dengan cepat Kirana masuk.

Ketika pintu sudah ditutup, semua di sekeliling Kirana menjadi gelap, tak terlihat. 'Untunglah aku membawa sebatang kayu untuk dijadikan obor...' Kirana mengeluarkan kerisnya, kerisnya mengeluarkan api, Kirana menyalurkan api dari keris tersebut ke kayu yang dibawanya, menghemat tenaga. Karena sudah dapat melihat, walau tidak terlalu jelas, Kirana segera melanjutkan langkahnya, semakin lama semakin turun.

"Kirana?"

Kirana segera mengarahkan obornya ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal. "Ah! _Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?_ Alis tebal? Disini kau rupanya!" Kirana segera berjalan kearahnya. "Ah, ya aku disini—_wait, _jangan panggil aku alis tebal, _you git!_"Kirana hanya memandang bagian atas matanya. "Apa boleh buat, alismu kan tebal" Kirana menunjuk alis milik seorang Arthur dan pemiliknya merasa tersinggung.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dasar gadis _un-ladylike_"tanya Arthur dengan kasar. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang tidak-terlalu-akrab, mereka bertemu pada tahun itu ditempat Paman Sadiq dan Jett berdagang. Mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berteman ataupun musuh, seperti hubungan antara Kirana dan Maya. Arthur, merupakan pemuda yang beralis tebal yang '_tsundere_'-atau entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiku Honda, dari Kerajaan Asia itu- dan dapat melakukan sihir.

"Ah, tapi jelaskan saja didalam" Arthur menggandeng tangan Kirana dan membawa Kirana masuk, lebih tepatnya dengan digeret ke sebuah ruangan. "H-hei heihei! Sakit tahu! Dasar alis pembuat _skorn_-atau apalah namanya-mematikan!"Arthur melepaskan cengkramannya, Kirana segera mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya yang terasa panas. "Yang benar itu _scone_! Bodoh! Dan itu makanan yang luar biasa enak! Tidak mematikan!" ujar Arthur sembari mengambil 2 cangkir yang kelihatannya adalah teh, dan menaruhnya di meja. "Luar biasa enak gundulmu! Dasar maniak teh!"ucap Kirana yang segera menyeruput tehnya. "Ceritakan, mengapa kamu ada di sini? Dan kubilang sekali lagi, scone ku itu enak!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih telah membaca! Ada yang tau Abel dan Bella itu siapa? udah lah**

**Abel adalah salah satu nama yang diberika papa Hima kepada si jabrik, yasudah saya menggunakannya. Arthur sudah muncul :3 . Oh btw, saya yakin kalau anda menemukan typo disini, karena saya ngebut. Bukan ngetik sambil ngebut di motor, bukan/ya taulah.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih yang telah nge fave, follow, bahkan review! Atau PM.**

**.**

**No flame, please**

**Thank you!**


End file.
